silenthillitaliafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Caratteristiche di Silent Hill
La serie Silent Hill dispone di una storia ben costruita e uno stile diverso di gioco che varia da capitolo a capitolo. Questi sono alcuni degli elementi che l'hanno resa una saga che si contraddistingue da altri giochi survival horror/psicologico, ed è stata persino presa come spunto per la creazione di nuovi giochi. Gameplay Alcune meccaniche di gioco della serie includono: *Oggetti posti in luoghi insoliti per ragioni sconosciute, come le lampadine in una lattina, il solvente nell'ascensore, l'apriscatole nella cassaforte. Gli oggetti posti in luoghi insoliti spesso sono interpretati come la personalità dei protagonisti cerchi di nascondere le proprie colpe o le proprie paure (Elemento ricorrente nel secondo e terzo capitolo in particolare) *Rigenerazione dei nemici. *Comparsa improvvisa dei mostri, come quando nell'Ospedale Brookhaven appare improvvisamente un'infermiera davanti a Heather Mason in un corridoio che precedentemente era vuoto. Altro esempio è la Scuola Elementare Midwich: nella hall inizialmente non c'è alcun nemico. Dopo aver risolto due enigmi dei tre posti appariranno due Grey Child / Mumbler. *Scomparsa improvvisa dei mostri, come la sparizione dei Mannequin nel corridoio. *Fenomeni paranormali, come i mostri, i manichini decapitati che perdono sangue, il fumo rosso nella Casa Stregata Borley, l'alternarsi improvviso di dimensioni e la completa ignoranza (in senso di "non a conoscenza") degli altri personaggi riguardo l'Otherworld che invade la cittadina (basta ricordare Cybil che nel primo capitolo non capisce a cosa allude Harry nell'Antiquario Green Lion oppure Vincent che nel terzo capitolo ignora completamente la disperazione di Heather nel vedere la realtà in modo così distorto) *Mutamenti dei luoghi, come i bagni della Scuola Elementare Midwich e le porte che teletrasportano nell'Hotel Lakeview. *Suoni, come gemiti, tonfi, statico (quello della radio per avvertire della vicinanza dei mostri), respiri, singhiozzi, passi, urla. Si trattano generalmente di eventi conseguenti a nostre particolari azioni. Curioso è il caso dei rumori nell'Ospedale Alchemilla nel primo capitolo: in alcune stanze si può udire il rumore di un vetro rotto. *Risorse limitate, come le armi che si rompono, le munizioni che si esauriscono, o avere solo la luce della torcia per illuminare alcune aree. *Strane angolazioni della telecamera che creano disagio nel giocatore. Storia La storia è una parte molto importante nella serie Silent Hill, e sono presenti elementi quali: *Temi d'amore, morte e suicidio, malori e malattie, ricordi, colpe, omicidio, ricerca della felicità, perdono, molestie sessuali, violenza, isolamento e solitudine, illusione e delusione, alcolismo, bullismo. *L'amore di un genitore e un figlio. *L'amore di un marito e una moglie. *Storie che si connettono ma che si trovano in giochi differenti. Nemici I mostri della serie Silent Hill sono molto vari, ma tutti sono accomunati da una cosa: il simbolismo. Alcuni di questi sono: *Pyramid Head - simboleggia giudizio, punizione, ira. *Lying Figure - simboleggia la sofferenza interiore e l'impossibilità d'azione. *Mandarin o Closer - simboleggiano la sensazione di essere sopraffatti e senza alcun aiuto. *Infermiere - simboleggiano la frustrazione sessuale o la paura nei confronti di infermiere e medici. *Schism - simboleggia una natura duplice, una personalità bipolare e una psiche tormentata. *Valtiel - simboleggia servitù e lealtà per il Dio dell'Ordine. *Siam - simboleggia l'impotenza delle persone, gli oneri a loro carico e il loro destino. *Fantasmi - simboleggiano il modo in cui Walter Sullivan in Silent Hill 4: The Room ha ucciso le sue vittime. I mostri della serie Silent Hill simboleggiano le paure, le ansie, i tormenti, della persona che visita la cittadina, anche se in Silent Hill e Silent Hill: Origins vengono controllati da Alessa. In molti casi quindi, queste creature sono manifestazioni fisiche delle emozioni, dei sensi di colpa e delle paure dei personaggi del gioco. Man mano che il protagonista andrà avanti nel gioco, i mostri diventeranno più minacciosi. Ambienti Gli ambienti nella serie Silent Hill cambiano da gioco in gioco, anche se ci sono sempre elementi in comune che servono per aumentare l'ansia e il terrore del giocatore. Alcuni di questi sono: *Ambienti realistici e dettagliati. *Cambi di dimensione. *Mondo reale - l'ambiente in cui si trova il protagonista prima di trovarsi nella realtà alternativa. Di solito non appare quasi mai nella saga. *Mondo nebbioso - una realtà alternativa cupa e deprimente che a volte può sembrare normale. Il mondo nebbioso è avvolto da una fitta nebbia che limita la visuale del giocatore e non rende visibili i mostri che si trovano lontano. Gli edifici appaiono abbandonati e in alcuni posti si possono trovare dei cadaveri. In questo mondo ci sono anche fenomeni naturali quali la pioggia, la neve o la cenere che cade dal cielo. Le stranezze più frequenti sono la difficoltà nel reperire oggetti per andare avanti nel gioco, le strade interrotte che inducono il giocatore a usare passaggi alternativi, l'utilizzo di edifici a nostro vantaggio per giungere a destinazione e porte misteriosamente chiuse o con la serratura bloccata. I mostri in questa dimensione sono meno presenti, ma comunque costanti. Il Mondo Nebbioso è in costante rapporto con l'Otherworld e particolarità del Mondo Nebbioso (ma presente solo nel primo capitolo e in Shattered Memories) è l'alternarsi del giorno e della notte in base agli eventi che seguiamo e il conseguente cambiamento sia di luminosità che di difficoltà: nella notte i mostri sono molto ostili ed è difficile orientarsi senza la torcia. *Otherworld - un mondo pericoloso pieno di mostri. Questo mondo è la manifestazione delle paure del protagonista che ci si trova intrappolato, infatti in Silent Hill 2 appare molto chiaro che ogni personaggio ha una visione personale dell'Otherworld. E' in questo mondo che si svolgono la maggior parte delle battaglie contro i boss. L'Otherworld è spesso ricoperto da sangue e ruggine. Alcuni giochi, come Silent Hill 2, Silent Hill 4: The Room, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories e Silent Hill: Downpour mostrano diverse rappresentazioni dell'Otherworld. L'Otherworld è, differentemente dal Mondo Nebbioso, meno labirintico ma più complesso: per andare avanti nella storia generalmente bisogna risolvere enigmi di difficile risoluzione e per aprire delle porte a volte non bastano semplici chiavi. L'Otherworld ha un'alta frequenza di incontri mostri, l'ambiente è sempre buio e coloro che si incontrano nell'Otherworld non vengono generalmente rivisti nella Dimensione Nebbiosa. *Numerosi cadaveri sparsi dappertutto e zuppi di sangue. *Oggetti ordinari che sembrano fuori posto. *Aree inesplorabili in una dimensione che diventano accessibili in un'altra. 'Buchi' I buchi sono elementi ricorrenti nella serie Silent Hill. Questi spesso simboleggiano la psiche del personaggio e l'oscurità che cela nel proprio cuore. *I buchi acquistano spessore in Silent Hill 2, infatti appaiono numerose volte, alcune delle quali il protagonista James Sunderland si tuffa dentro. In molti casi questi simboleggiano l'atto di scavare nelle profondità della mente portando alla luce segreti e ricordi del passato. I buchi si trovano molto frequentemente nella prigione e nel labirinto. *In Silent Hill 3 i buchi hanno un significato diverso. Simboleggiano la nascita e la rinascita. Nel caso di Heather rappresentano l'atto di dare alla luce il Dio: ciò si nota alla fine del gioco, dove il buco nella chiesa conduce proprio alla battaglia finale con la divinità. E' da notare che Heather non solo si tuffa nei buchi, ma li scala anche. *In Silent Hill 4: The Room, Henry Townshend trova un misterioso buco nel bagno di casa sua. Entrandoci dentro scopre di poter esplorare mondi strani e spaventosi. Nel Mondo della Prigione Acquatica ci sono diversi buchi nel pavimento delle celle che servono a risolvere un enigma. *In Silent Hill: Homecoming i buchi rappresentano il senso di colpa di Alex Shepherd, e l'incapacità di assumersi la responsabilità della morte del fratello Joshua. 'Sedie a rotelle' Le sedie a rotelle appaiono frequentemente nella serie Silent Hill, diventando man mano sempre più importanti in quanto generano ansia nel giocatore, in quanto vengono messe in posti insoliti dove non dovrebbero esserci normalmente. *In Silent Hill hanno un ruolo meno astratto, in quanto rappresentano l'ospedalizzazione di Alessa, come anche in Silent Hill 3, in quanto Heather ricorda inconsciamente le pene passate nei panni di Alessa. *In Silent Hill 4: The Room invece le sedie a rotelle diventano veri e propri nemici, in quanto cominceranno ad attaccare Henry Townshend. Il giocatore però si troverà anche a contatto con sedie a rotelle come comuni oggetti, ad esempio nel Mondo della Foresta, vicino all'Orfanotrofio Wish House, dove il protagonista trova una bambola senza arti legata ad una sedia a rotelle, e nell'Ospedale San Jerome, dove c'è una stanza con una sedia a rotelle vuota e un'ombra vagante. Se Henry entrerà nuovamente nella stanza, la sedia non ci sarà più. *In un caso particolare, nell'Hilltop Center, la sedia a rotelle farà riferimento al film Session 9, da cui la serie ha tratto ispirazione. 'Bagni' I bagni appaiono in tutti i giochi della serie e di solito sono dei posti molto importanti, come in Silent Hill 2, dove inizierà il viaggio di James Sunderland. In Silent Hill 3 i bagni offrono diverse interazioni, a volte anche seccanti, come in quello dove Heather bussa, e se rimane ferma qualcuno busserà a sua volta: se però aprirà la porta troverà il bagno zuppo di sangue. I bagni quindi appaiono per diverse ragioni ed usi, ma l'aspetto terrificante di cui sono impregnati viene da credenze popolari. Nella cultura giapponese esistono storie che mettono in guardia i bambini dal guardare troppo nei servizi igienici, in quanto potrebbero essere chiamati da spiriti maligni. Un altro mito in particolare, "Toire no Hanako-san", è una leggenda metropolitana comune in molte scuole elementari, che narra di una ragazza morta all'interno di un bagno: se una ragazza avesse bussato tre o quattro volte alla porta vuota di un bagno, lo spirito dopo un po' avrebbe risposto. Nella cultura occidentale invece i bagni vengono visti come posti in cui ci si isola, oppure sono stati teatro di eventi negativi, in quanto ci sono molte storie di omicidi avvenuti nei bagni. 'Specchi' Gli specchi appaiono frequentemente in tutti i giochi della serie Silent Hill, e spesso simboleggiano la dualità. Di solito si crede che negli specchi è possibile vedere cose impossibili da carpire a occhio nudo, o rivelare verità nascoste dietro mali e illusioni. Alcune leggende metropolitane, come quella di Bloody Mary, sono state fonte d'ispirazione per la serie, soprattutto per quanto riguarda gli specchi posti nei bagni. *In Silent Hill: Origins gli specchi fungono da varco verso una dimensione alternativa. Lo specchio come oggetto è quindi la parte in cui è racchiusa l'anima di Alessa, e la realtà alternativa invece era quella che vedeva Helen Grady. *In Silent Hill 2 gli specchi si concentrano sull'individuo che vi si riflette. James e Angela appaiono riflessi nello specchio: ciò sta ad indicare la repressione dei loro oscuri segreti. *In Silent Hill 3 gli specchi servono per mostrare l'oscurità che Heather cela dentro di sè. Un esempio lampante è lo specchio nel deposito dell'Ospedale Brookhaven, che farà cambiare radicalmente l'ambiente se Heather si rifletterà in esso. *In Silent Hill: Homecoming, Alex trova il suo coltello da combattimento incastrato nei frammenti di uno specchio insieme a un messaggio scritto col sangue. Una volta tirato fuori, la sirena inizia a suonare e il mondo attorno a lui si trasforma nell'Otherworld. *In Silent Hill: Downpour, Murphy Pendleton vede in uno specchio il riflesso del Bogeyman che lo attacca. 'Cerchi e anelli' Gli anelli appaiono spesso nella serie come elementi decorativi. Si possono trovare sotto forma di valvole, disegni e ventole che girano. Spesso simboleggiano vita, rinascita e percezione. *In Silent Hill 3 appaiono spesso le valvole, di solito girate da una creatura di nome Valtiel. Ciò simboleggia la rinascita di Dio, e il ritorno di Heather alla sua vita passata nei panni di Alessa. Le valvole possono simboleggiare anche il passaggio dal mondo reale all'Otherworld. *In Silent Hill: Homecoming invece appaiono spesso le ventole che simboleggiano la psiche del personaggio e l'oscurità che porta dentro di sè. *L'Halo of the Sun, simbolo dell'Ordine, esemplifica il significato dei cerchi nell'universo Silent Hill. Letteratura, mitologia e occulto Nella serie Silent Hill sono presenti numerosi riferimenti alla letteratura, alla mitologia e all'occulto, che appaiono soprattutto negli enigmi da risolvere per il proseguimento del gioco. Molti degli indizi e dei promemoria del gioco si presentano sotto forma di poemi e storie. *In Silent Hill, le Chiavi per l'Eclissi si riferiscono a "Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz". Inoltre diversi enigmi si ispirano anche all'opera "Le Avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie". *Nella serie Silent Hill appaiono figure di angeli, demoni e spiriti. Alcuni di questi sono Metatron, Bafometto, e i Sette Spiriti dell'Olimpo. *In Silent Hill 2 e Silent Hill 3 appaiono diversi riferimenti alle favole dei fratelli Grimm: in Silent Hill 2 ci sono i carillon che si trovano nell'Hotel Lakeview, mentre in Silent Hill 3 c'è un enigma con le statue di Cenerentola e Biancaneve. *All'inizio di Silent Hill 3 c'è un'enigma che fa riferimento ad alcune opere di Shakespeare, mentre in Silent Hill: Origins, nel Teatro Artaud, ci si imbatterà nella rappresentazione di una sua tragedia. *Nella serie sono presenti riferimenti ad alcune filastrocche, come ad esempio "Who Killed Cock Robin?", in italiano "Chi ha ucciso il pettirosso?", nell'enigma del crematorio. *Giano, il dio romano degli inizi e del progresso, ha ispirato un'enigma in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Animali 'Cani' Articolo principale: Cani. I cani appaiono frequentemente nella serie Silent Hill. Come la maggior parte dei mostri, anch'essi rappresentano la paura che il protagonista prova nei loro confronti. In alcuni finali invece, appare Mira, un cane probabilmente extra-terrestre di razza Shiba Inu. 'Gatti' Articolo principale: Gatti. Anche se non appaiono come mostri, anche i gatti vengono incontrati spesso nella serie, di solito come parte di alcuni enigmi. Un esempio è dato dal gioco Silent Hill, in cui Harry Mason, nella Scuola Elementare Midwich, trova un gatto chiuso in un armadietto (ucciso successivamente dai Grey Child, rappresentazione del bullismo e della cattiveria dei compagni di Alessa). Nell'Otherworld della scuola, lo stesso armadietto è coperto di sangue. Musiche Uno degli elementi più importanti della serie, e quello che più influisce sull'atmosfera e sulla tensione del giocatore, è costituito dalle musiche, composte da Akira Yamaoka per i giochi da Silent Hill 1 a Silent Hill: Homecoming, e da Daniel Licht per i giochi Silent Hill: Downpour e Silent Hill: Book of Memories. In Silent Hill 1, la maggior parte delle musiche fanno parte del genere musicale Industrial. In Silent Hill 2, Akira Yamaoka ha voluto dare una vena malinconica alle sue composizioni, e ha aggiunto molte parti di pianoforte, come nelle tracce White Noiz, Forest e Promise (Reprise). Altre tracce invece hanno sonorità più rock, come Theme of Laura, Love Psalm, Angel's Thanatos e Overdose Delusion. Da Silent Hill 3 a Silent Hill: Homecoming, molte delle musiche mantengono le sfumature tristi e malinconiche, ma Yamaoka pensa di aggiungere delle parti cantate. Queste canzoni vengono create grazie alla collaborazione di Mary Elizabeth McGlynn e Joe Romersa, e tra queste troviamo: You're Not Here e Letter - From the Lost Days in Silent Hill 3; Tender Sugar, Cradle of Forest e Room of Angel in Silent Hill 4: The Room; Shot Down in Flames e O.R.T. in Silent Hill: Origins; Always on My Mind e Hell Frozen Rain in Silent Hill: Shattered Memories; One More Soul to the Call e Alex Theme in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Dopo che Akira Yamaoka lascia Konami, la cura della colonna sonora viene affidata a Daniel Licht. Per la prima volta nella storia della serie viene effettuata una collaborazione con Jonathan Davies, leader del noto gruppo nu metal "Korn", che partecipa alla realizzazione del tema principale di Silent Hill: Downpour, intotolato "Silent Hill". Categoria:Dietro le Quinte